The present invention relates generally to a locomotive display and more specifically to a method of forecasting and displaying the speed of the train over the route.
In rail systems where scheduling, time to destination, is important by itself or in combination with fuel economy or ride comfort, a projected trip speed profile of the route is calculated and displayed for the train operator. Speed limits and physical limitations of the route are taken into account in preparing the speed profile. Examples of these systems are show in European published applications 467,377 A2 and 539,885 A2 These prior systems are part of train or trip control systems used by the railroads to control the movement and fuel efficiency of the trains in their system.
For long distant hauls or trips over large territories efficient management of the train's speed can be very challenging to the operator. The operator preferably uses independent control of the throttle and brakes. Control of the train's speed is a fundamental operating requirement of the locomotive engineer or operator. For safe operations, he must strictly adhere to posted speed limits, temporary speed restrictions (slow orders), and the speed requirements of approaching signals. He does this by managing the position of the locomotive's throttle and/or dynamic braking handles, and if necessary, the train airbrake handle.
All locomotives are equipped with a speedometer and most have an accelerometer. Unfortunately due to the extreme mass (weight) and length of a typical train, the train is slow at responding to the engineer's control actions. If an engineer makes an airbrake application or release, one to two minutes may pass before the train's brake system is fully applied or released. The train's speed is also significantly affected by the grades over which it is traverses. A display of forecasted speeds at points along the route ahead would allow the train operator or locomotive engineer to anticipate and react ahead of time to train speed ups based on the present brake and throttle settings
This system provides for a method of forecasting a train's speed over a track including: determining location of the train on the track, determining the speed of the train and determining the present brake and throttle settings. Recommended brake and throttle settings required to achieve the desired train speed are calculated and displayed for spaced points of the track. Speeds at spaced points along the track are calculated based on the determinations. The calculated speeds are displayed at the spaced points along a display of the track. In essence, the system determines and displays the speed and required brake and throttle settings up ahead based on the locomotive engineer's then current brake and throttle settings. This is an advisory system to allow improved control and decision making by the operator to better achieve the desired train speed. The system is used during long distance train movements over large territories.
Additionally, speeds at the spaced points may be determined and displayed and calculated speeds which exceed the speed limits are determined and displayed. The speeds which exceed the speed limits may be displayed at the spaced points along the display of the track in a manner distinctive from the speeds which do not exceed the speed limits. If one or more calculated speeds exceed the speed limits, suggested brake and throttle settings will be calculated and displayed for the operator, which will permit maintaining the proper train speed. If the operator adheres to and implements the suggested brake and throttle settings, the recommend settings will no longer be displayed. If changes have not been made of brake and throttle settings after display of the suggested setting, the brake and throttle settings may be automatically changed to the suggested brake and throttle settings, if the automatic controls are enabled.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.